death in the desert
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: On the run from the law while the witch and the hunter be wrangled into a personal vendetta or will the desert be their graves?
1. Chapter 1

Death in the desert ch.1

A/N:I do not own el cazador de la bruja only my OCs and there will be blood, gore and references if you can catch them

Staring out into the hot desert that had since become there home with nothing but a worn out jeep as their home at that point the girls were none too pleased. "God damn it the heat sucks and elis don't overdo it in trying to ration the water cause if you die we are miles from any civilization and the last thing we need is for you to die on me" Nadie said with a laugh. As the girls started laughing they saw a dust cloud come up fast and the sound of a jeep wrangler with the mount for a weapon on the roof was blazing past as the truck came slamming to a screeching halt with sand and dirt covered features tight on the weapons the leader who's beard made him seem like he was a survivalist, which fit the former operator of the Mexican special forces better known as the GAFE, he pulled his bandana off his mouth and with the fluent English he looked at the two girls and said "Hola senoritas how are you and I insist you keep your hands of your weapons Nadie as you know I don't want to kill a friend but will if I absolutely have to" and looked off into the distance and as if to prove a point the cactus right next to the jeep exploded as a .50 caliber armor piercing round tore into the cactus and he got on the radio and said calmly "madre de dios comrade but that shot was perfect and that will at least give the girls something to drink and they look like they need it". Looking at the girls he stated I think you will wonder who I am and all I can say here is im a former operator for the Mexican government and while they say im a bounty hunter or a mercenary all I really am is a guy trying to make a living" and he tossed them the patch and revealed his name tag which stated his name was Juan Michael and holding out his hand he said "my friends all call me Michael and working with the seals taught me the perfect English-" only to be cut off as the thud-thud-thud of a huey and the high pitched whine of a MD500 defender put him to the back and he pulled out a stinger missile and a strella 3 missile and tossed the strella to his partner whose name was revealed to be randilynn.

Shouldering the rockets that where almost engulfing randi with the bulk of the missile both of em flashed a thumbs up meaning they had a good tone and simultaneously fired sending a FIM92E arcing skyward sending its 22lb missile up on its way to make contact with the huey that quickly vanished in a ball of fire. Seeing his friend go down the defender swung around pointed both mini-guns and 2 out of its 4 tow missiles at the vehicles and randi let fly the 22.7lb missile with the 2.5lb warhead making quick work of the defender whose tail folded up and they both slammed into the desert floor in a screaming burning heap of scrap metal. Giving a thumbs up to each other they then looked at the stunned bounty hunter and the blonde haired girl looked at elis and said "Damn you could be my twin but the only difference is I have a bigger bounty of 2.5 million dollars so I win" Randi's blonde hair and green eyes showed the reaction of a war thja5t was just starting and wasn't going to take the toll on the warriors who were living their lives in the model of live fast die young and leave a good looking corpse. Her 5" 5' frame and Juan's brown hair brown eyes and 6" 6' muscled frame showed the scars of a life that was one fight after another. Looking at them the group in the armored vehicle asked if they wanted to join them in a safe ranch that they owned and it was 6 acres of land that thye knew no one would mess with because the land was rough and the river led to the sea and the road was on the coast with the 6.5 acres spreading in to the most inhospitable territory imaginable as they also had rocks and a canyon that they had a bunker built into the dark desert sand and the horses often slept under the "trees" which were just marks from out of where gulley's that were hidden doors and survival hatches.

As the girls contemplated leaving with the outlaws a burning man with his skin starting to roll off revealing the bones which at that point was an eggshell white and turning a light touch of black started shooting at them with his uniform giving off a putrid smell. As the bullets slammed into the dirt elis turned around alongside Nadie whose 45 was aimed dead center at the man's chest along with the AKs the group used with their hybrid sights and other upgrades aimed elis dropped him with a swing of her hand which amazed Randi. As the sand came up and slammed him in the head the man's head was completely parted from his body and randi overcame her shock and asked "are you one of those sand people?" and at seeing elis' stunned expression said you know those hidden sand people with the funny shaped headbands?" and Michael said "she means a ninja" with a look of shock in her eye before sending Randi off to play with the PSP that she had purchased before the shootouts. Before Randi left she heard elis say "No I am a member of a guild" and Randi yelled "you mean the guild with the blue cat?" and Nadie stated barely hiding her annoyance "her guild has been around for thousands of years as has your brothers" showing the tattoos. "Oh the assassins and I can't believe they let a special operator join them" and Elis said "Im a witch" and hearing randi ask where is your broom stick" and start playing 20 million questions Michael mumbled 9-18 over and over. Randi asked what's that and he replied "happiest moment of my life" and Randi squealed "I didn't know you were married" and Michael growled Im surrounded by idiots" only to be replied with "I thought you were surrounded by flaming metal and smoking bodies" and the yell was that's It his dead" and he then blasted the sole survivor with his 45 before leaving to the truck as randi hoodslid and the two vixens followed them back to their home. Thinking about that with the radio going randi asked "do you think its smart to bring them with us and damn im surprised walking tinder box could even hold a gun and let alone aim the damn thing but here's to a nice future with em" handing him a beer as they pulled up on the dirt road kicking up a cloud of dust before calling it a night watching the sun go down on a very interesting day.


	2. burning sands

Death in the desert ch. 2

A/N: I do not own el cazador de la bruja but god I wish I did

As the group raced to the west with the rising sun turning the air a living Navajo sand painting that the crew knew could herald good or bad intentions and the grips on the weapons were worn down and Nadie thought she would ask about the weapons cause she was curious as to why they were well used when the kids looked like they could be fresh out of ROTC or basic. "So boys why do your weapons look like they have been through hell and you haven't" and she instantly regretted it upon looking in the eyes of the Driver who Michael had introduced them to before they left named Richard who had kept the engine off a distance away from the group and as they had walked up to the trucks Richard hopped out with a m249 light machine gun and asked casually "well if they aint the desert vixens Id looked up to as my idols so hop in" and as they jumped up and into to the jeep Richard mounted the 249 to the passengers door frame and the 240s on the back where loaded. As Juan hoped in the back onto the .50 M2A1HB he loaded the mags of specialist ammo which as he explained to elis was "Hot incendiary explosive tracer" and Richard chimed up "forgot the high explosive aspect" as the dust having been kicked up and looked like it was heading straight for them at high speed. Slinging up the binoculars he had been holding around his neck Juan saw the markings of a Mexican army unit only to see the ski masks and "patches" weren't from any unit that existed in the army and he called bluntly "damn cartel bounty hunters you think they would have learned from the last time they came at us" and as Richard yelled "got it and started to move to avoid tem David and Jason both manned their respective weapons the bullet from a cartel thug tore Juan's knee apart taking the lower leg off which would be thrown out at the base.

As Daniel and Jason both dark skinned with extremely dark temperaments to match started moving toward the machine guns while the twin 50 and the RPG were on the roof and they were instantly put in play by nadie as elis started to give first aid to stem the bleeding. "Stay with me because it would be bad for te girl I grew up with and have reunited with to see how we bury someone in the desert" as they kicked up a cloud of dust in the early morning they slid to a stop and saw that the path to safety and the compound was blocked by a technical of the Zetas and the gulf cartel Juan smiled and said "Lets dance you sons of bitches and I call this the bogeyman salsa" and pulled the trigger on a M32 grenade launcher with a Hellhound and mercury load out in the mag and he kept tapping it all 6 chambers where emptied. "Adios motherfuckers" was all he said before unzipping his fly and pissing all over the metal wreckage and heard a distant and low whoop-whoop which as the crew all put it "was right on time" and a MH60 attack chopper which was a CAS version of the Blackhawk they called the desert hawk and the truck gunned it to the compound under air support that to the group was a god send. "Somebody get him to the medics and don't worry we leave tonight for payback and if we are lucky we can wipe out a whole section of zetas and cartel members and remember we will burn everything" Jason yelled as the group started cheering. Seeing nadie standing there he yelled "you wanna gear up and slaughter everyone?" and she smiled saying "They put my dear Elis in danger so hell yes I just wanna know flamethrowers or Molotovs?" and Richard chimed up in a poncho and sombrero with a colt 44 "why not both and pat garrets got my name on every bullet in his gun" Looking at the group he stated we must've shot us a 100 men and Nadie said we've shot us more than that that's why we are outlaws now when we were heroes then", The group grabbed the tactical gear and a chris Ledoux cd and drove off into the desert with the words of hair trigged colts 44 blaring in the background while elis had a IPod she had just been given as a gift buy the gang playing Billy the kid. "as soon as the sun goes down we pay them a visit and nadie grabbed the flamethrower from the truck and made sure it was full before they loaded up to slaughter the cell. "3,2,1 Breach and the doors of the house were blown in and the crew systematically executed the cartel and ignored the pleas of mercy then burned the bodies and the living as well as the drugs before driving home reading a paper by the light of the flames. "Well these bastards got what they deserved but you wanna tell me why they were after you?" Nadie asked and Juan looked at her and tossed her a cold beer and said "we were all special operators and the cartel tried to recruit us and when we said no they killed our families so we had to get revenge but that put us on the armies bad side as they were in bed with the cartels so we are on our own and we are now mercenaries and bounty hunters and as the military turned on the cartels we now got new kit" before finishing his beer and going to sleep before leaving to get a LAV25 from the military besides the gun trucks which served them so well and Nadie and elis cuddled together for a decent nights rest the first they had in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Death in the desert ch.3

A/N: I do not own el cazador de la bruja and if anyone has reviews they would be a help

As the girls woke up wrapped up in the embrace of each other Nadie asked the question that was on both of their minds but neither wanted to voice for fear of jinxing it

"Do you think we will be together or do you think that lives we live will put us at odds and that one of us will end up killing the other?" and Nadie looked at elis and said

"well if that's who the fates chose to use to kill the other then we will be together forever because I have faith we will be buried together" as she slid her hand up elis' white silk dress shirt and felt her shudder and with a smile Nadie said "I know you love that baby so feel free to moan" as they had started dating at the hot springs down south. As the two of them locked lips and their tongues started to wrestle with each other trying to overpower the other and as they started to pull each other's as close as possible they pulled their shirts off with the silk shirt landing on a chair and Nadie's pants were rumpled on the floor an her panties where on the bed and not trying to be a peeping tom Randi cleared her throat and said

"do you all mind putting some pants on because I don't wanna see either of you go to training in the nude even though with your sweat it would be interesting" before getting Nadie moaning at that remark and she let her complaints be known. As Nadie started to get dressed Elis grabbed her panties and started to play keep away before being tackled and kissed by Nadie who grabbed another pair she had in the dressers under the bed and grudgingly got dressed for a day that would be better than either of them realized.

"Is this a sandstorm because I have never been in one and it seems to sting and pull at my clothes" Elis said before grabbing her clothes as the wind whipped up her dress and jacket which gave Nadie a clear view of her panties and she had to look away so Elis wouldn't see her face turn bright red. Seeing randi Smirk the girls and Nadie grabbed body armor and Nadie holstered her handgun as well as a rifle and seeing Juan limp out with a rifle as a crutch as he was getting a hang on his fake leg he yelled

"Everybody load up because the commanders want to see us before parting with a Stryker and an LAV25 maybe even a apache if we are lucky" and they all quickly hopped in or on different vehicles and the girls hopped into their jeep and after making sure it had plenty of gas hauled ass out with the song Billy the kid blaring as they were heading out toward el Paso and the franklin mountains and they were called devils so that was the most fitting song they could find. But Randi who was riding shotgun was singing garth brooks form her IPod and then they shifted to 8 second ride and they saw a glint and as Randi yelled it was too late because the bomb detonated and flipped the jeep. Crawling out from the jeep Nadie had her rifle and pistol taken from her and she started to feel a bag on her head only to hear the familiar scream as one by one the men attacking them burned as Elis as she jokingly put it "turned up the heat". As the attempted kidnappers screamed Nadie heard a familiar voice and took a shot that made the recipient really pissed off.

"Eugene is that you? Cause if so damn you finally grew a pair and color me impressed. No wait its probably your boyfriends balls that you ripped off using your overly hungry mouth" and as he hit her in the face Randi slid up behind him and whispered in his ear "you good sir are a little bitch and not worth the calories I would waste to snap your neck but the rest of your group is a different story and you signed their warrants so fuck you" as Randi smashed her hand into the side of his head knocking him out cold. Grabbing Nadie by the hand she asked do you want to kill him or should I and please make up your mind quick because my trigger finger is twitching" and Nadie slammed her boot into his balls and whispered

"Kill the rest of em before he dies and Ill give you a drink" and she started to grab his head and yanking his head back took out a bowie knife and slammed it into his jaw and carved out one of his teeth and as he thrashed Nadie said she would continue with him for all the shit she got put through by him and after carving out all of his teeth and breaking his jaw with a knife blade she shot him in the face as the sickening crack of a pistol mixed with the snapping of a neck and the feud between Randi and Nadie ended with a tie. As they started to walk to the base in a stealthier pattern they found a place near the base and at first Nadie thought it was a mirage and picked up a rock stating "God damn mirage it fucking sucks as it looks like a place we could rob" and as the rock hit the fence they discovered it wasn't a mirage and Elis looked at Nadie and asked

"baby do you know what Im thinking and the bank account seems a little thin if you know what I mean" and they slid up to the wire and as they cut the barbed wire they heard a armored truck pull up and seeing it was full of money and left unguarded they made a plan to make tons of money and Randi snapped the neck of the guard in charge of the money and allowed the girls into the money vault and they loaded it on a truck and drove it off and as they grabbed the armored car a round hit the metal and Randi yelled laughing "took you fucking long enough assholes" as she drove the cash back after loading the rest of the cash into it the girls had pulled their newly acquired jeep into the military base with a thin layer of dirt on them and they saw the jeep where so much love was made being repaired and improved before they slid off to it the showers together in the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Death in the desert ch. 4

A/N: I do not own el cazador de la bruja and any reviews would be helpful

As the two lovers started to shower and just reveal in the warmth of each other Nadie asked

"Do you think the corrupt federales will try and kill us for taking their money?" and Elis said "no I doubt and if they do we will have a repeat of the McCanles affair just as wild bill said it" and Nadie grabbed a beer and laughed saying "good one wild bill" and as Nadie started to pull her pants on they heard the grinding of a gate and only one man walked in and yelled

"Bitch I think I'll Take this property in payment of the money you all took form us" and he held up a zeta's pocket watch. Juan took the bait and yelled "I think that watch would look damn good on my slender frame so dead men had best be able to walk if you are taking it for a stroll" and leveling his 357 lightning revolver he fired putting one round through the leaders heart and the red stain splattered all over the dirt and turned it into mud leaving the red dirt into a pile of black mud.

"Well I guess yall should leave because I have a prescription for 11 more pills to cure all your earthly ills so take your pick boys" Juan yelled as Nadie stood up with a shotgun and yelled "or you all can help us feed the local wild life because they like the taste of scoundrel choice is yours" and slowly the men put their guns down and were ordered into the desert with only a magazine of ammo for each gun and enough water and food to last two days. Looking at the gate they all started to go into town to grab the building materials which was metal and wood to rebuild the gate that they had seen the truck drive through.

"God damn it we have to fix the gate and for the love of god Nadie hold down the fort please?" Juan asked as she put in her mp3 and started blaring highway to the danger zone. As she thought she was alone she sang "Revving up the engines listening to that howling roar metal under tension begging you to touch and go, Heading into twilight spreading out her wings tonight got you jumping off the deck shoving into overdrive" and elis started to tease her girlfriend with "don't tell you me you are leaving to join the top gun program maverick" and Nadie instantly blushed.

"W-when did you get back elis?" Nadie and asked and the response had her laughing her ass off when she heard Elis say "oh you know Maverick I got to take the time off and aint you supposed to be flirting with the reporters and battling migs?" and Nadie responded with "oh shut up goose you know damn well" and Juan showed up and laughed saying "your unsafe with your weapons and speed but you can be my wingman any day"

Nadie laughed saying "Bullshit you can be mine" and as they high fived they decided to retire to the theater. Looking at the girls he asked them after having a few drinks "which ones Charlotte and which ones Maverick?" and they both started blushing. As he laughed and said "assume you alternate who is who and given how close you were before you got together" He pointed at Elis and said "you were Goose and Nadie is maverick if I am right". Cracking open a beer Nadie yelled "Ill drink to that Ice man and I think we need more air support and I know what we can get" and they both looked at her as she pulled on the beer and started to explain.

"We sneak into the hangars the three of us and steal a F14D and you steal a MIG 28 stealth fighter and then we get them back here and we will have Jason liberate a stolen 22 and be back in time for happy hour" as they laughed and sure enough as they packed up for the raid Nadie turned down a beer but took up the offer of a smoke. As they hopped in a jeep they all were wearing stolen uniforms and weapons they were pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to get to the hangar as they were dressed like pilots of the Cartels mercenary air force because the Mexican air force was a little hesitant to give up a shiny new bird to the "Dirt path air force" as they were known in the military.

"There are the birds so we get in and Get out with no alarms raised or we can just level the air field if they start to fight us and make a run for home with anyone on our tails will have goofed" and right as they boarded the birds Nadie and elis laughed as Nadie turned on the radio and sure enough the fitting song was highway to the danger zone. As they started to turn the engines up they all started taxiing and ignoring calls from the tower to respond as they had the radios off and they all throttled up in unison and made a 4G climb off the deck.

"Well we made it up and oh shit we have a missile lock" Juan yelled as he and they both started to pull hard turns and immelmans even a split-S and every move they had seen or preformed as they had a run in the simulator and even in F5s and T6s. "Well this sucks a lot but thank god we are wearing these suits even if they make my boobs feel squished" Elis stated as Nadie laughed and had a remark but was cut off by the call from the warning system of "missile missile missile" and Elis asked over the intercom

"Baby do you think there is a way to shut bitching Betty up?" and the Nadie answered by telling her girlfriend "the missile was air launched so we slam on the brakes and avoid the missile and the bastard will overshoot then its bye motherfucker" and slammed on the brakes pulling the stick into her gut stomping on the rudder pedals which caused the missile to break lock and allowed her to get on her enemies tail. As she got the tone for a sidewinder she sent to squeeze the trigger yelling "fox 2 where's the bogie where's the goddamn bogie?!" and as they had approached the range of the SAM system in the compound Daniel Yelled "BOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" as he fired the missiles and even unloaded the gun on the ZUS-23-2S better known as the scorpion system and she saw a flash of red beneath her and pull a 4G inverted dive into the ground with the pilots of the 2 aircraft shot down either dying in the fireball which got Jason saying "Shiny motherfucker" or in the case of the other pilot died as his neck snapped against the canopy decapitating him.

"Well what did I tell you girls I said we'd be home before happy hour and we are and anyone wanna watch top gun? haha" Jason asked they slammed down on to the tarmac after giving a flyby of the base which scared the crew on the ground and they landed as the sun went down letting the skin glisten as the sun went down. As the girls started to slide away Elis asked nadie "what were you going to say about my boobs?" and Nadie said "I like them the way they are and we are the best pilots" as they slid back into the hot tub as the sun finished sinking under the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Death in the desert ch. 5

A/N: I do not own el cazador de la bruja and only my OCs. This will also have an homage to the black devils

As the girls slide up behind Juan and his band of brothers they were prepared for a fight but as the V42 knives were pinned against to their necks the boys laughed and Randi said

"Well shit I think we just had to have our tickets punched but oh well I guess the girls don't want any supper" and the knives clattered to the floor as the group all chuckled she said

"I knew that would get you to drop em now why don't yall be a group and get washed up before food" and as they started to walk to the showers they heard a sickening sound of a vehicle and taylor yelled

"If its about mongoose or Ortsac we aint interested and if it involves us shipping weapons for cyclone or Condor you can fucking forget it we buried to many in your bullshit operations" thinking they were talking to the Christians In Action better known as the CIA and the yells in Spanish of

"Shit we have been spotted leave no survivors" followed by the sickening clack of an AK47 sent the girls diving for their rifles and with precision as they had practiced a similar set up with regular military forces they started to shoot on instinct with the rounds being delivered as calmly as picking up loose change and dropping the men in black ski masks and various face coverings with sickening wet slaps as the skulls and chests exploded leaving red stains everywhere.

"Well fuck that was bad but also kind of fun so if anyone wants to try and kill us bring it on" Nadie said and ellis yelled

"get down" and threw her down but a bit of the vest bomb tore into Nadie's arm causing her to scream and start mumbling

"I just lost my fucking arm damn it" and Ellis looked at her and chuckled holding the metal fragments and said

"No your arm is still there and your hand is on my leg" Nadie blushed as they shared a moment only for it to be cut short by the sounds of a M240B light machine gun and that proved that the fight was still raging so Ellis was sent to the bunker and Nadie growled as the attack was getting longer and more volatile as more Zetas and Gulf cartel members were launching an attempt to eliminate the last bastion against the smuggling operations in the north of Mexico. As the fire started to become more accurate and explosive as the RPGs were being slung over the roof they all heard a rumbling and then the whole fortress shook as a round from a BMPs 100mm cannon and the staccato clatter of another 30mm cannon from a second bmp sent them for cover as Juan grabbed a radio yelling

"fuck this shit you wanted a fight now you all have to die" as technicals appeared and the boys and girls of the red devils brigade as they knew themselves saw that they were face-to-face with the armored vehicles of the Zetas gulf cartel who had just gotten ahold of former soviet weapons. Putting the mouth piece close he called out to the air support that being a member of the military afforded him he yelled

"Coyote 1 this is wolf pack actual we need immediate close air support danger close and don't worry we are hiding behind dirt" and right on cue the darkness that had descended on the battlefield was lt up by the roar and crash of a F16 on loan from the US and a F5 came in screaming in a high speed dive and they dropped a mixture of napalm and CBU-99 rockeye cluster bombs dove into the dirt and let the rounds slam into the ground causing the fire to instantly die and be replaced by the screams of the injured and dying. Along with the acrid smoke of the burning metal and flesh as well as the popping and hissing of the ammunition cooking off. Getting on the radio he yelled

"Coyote direct I say again Direct hit looks like im buying the first round" and they started to celebrate as the rounds suddenly got a lot closer and they were coming from behind the group they heard Nadie call out

"Hey yall I have a name we can use instead of CDB (Casa Diablo Bruja) ranch and that is the Larabee ranch" and they saw Juan, Randi and Jason all go white as they knew what it meant and Randi wanting to make sure yelled back

"you sure we could change the name to something more snazzy like the Cadillac ranch or something like that hell even the Bunny ranch if we want" and they heard the terror of

"Im sure please don't try to change my mind" and the whole gang said in unison

"If anyone has a shot on the son of a bitch you drop him" and Randi having pinned her eye to the scope and said

"I have the son of a bitch and he is all mine so say good night gracie" and started to squeeze the trigger only to stop as she saw the man walking back then a small cloud of dust go up as Nadie threw the dirt in the air and elbowed him in the gut and a blow to the head Randi yelled

"I lost the target HOLY SHIT" as she saw Nadie kick him in the balls then the muzzle of her .45 colt go right to the man's chest and a sharp crack as the round drilled right through the man's chest mixing blood and dirt to make a dark red stain. As the unit ran in and claimed her Randi smiled and said

"Damn I never got to fire a shot but Nadie is buying the drinks" and they all sat around the cooler full of Beers Jason said

"I think I speak for us all when I say Carpe Cerevisi" and they all laughed and yelled

"Ill drink to that" and they did a toast as the sun sank down below a tumultuous sky putting an end to a tumultuous day


	6. Chapter 6

Death in the desert ch. 6

A/N: I do not own ECDB and this one may have a flash back to some of the kids past

As they all woke up seeing the jets sitting in the desert sun as they made sure the bunker they planned on storing the aircraft and ordinance that were as Nadie so calmly and jokingly stated with Elis on her lap

"The ones we burrowed from the cartels private airforce and I assume that most of the birds had been stolen but we stole back so its all fair" and they all found a bundle of cash hidden in the storage compartments on the fighters and they laughed and Jason looked up and said

"thank you you cheeky dickwaffles" and they were loading the money into the safes saying

"WE ARE RICH AND SOMEBODY PROTECT THE PRECIOUS!" as a sand storm appeared jeopardizing all they had worked so hard to obtain although it was through less than legal means. As they all started to load the money quickly into the vault that was near the hangar with the bunker being close to the house and they felt the sand whip up at them and Jason mumbled

"God damn it this is going to suck to no end because we will lose coms and getting food brought in right now and we are running on bare minimum of the supplies and Randi will most likely eat it all" only for her to glare and start to open her mouth and Juan said

"Both of you shut up ok because it is too damn hot to deal with your shit and its pissing me off" and they both walked off to the gun range and Elis pointed out that there was a swimming hole nearby as that was the main reason it was a farm. Smiling Nadie yelled

"Let's go swimming and the last one in cleans the gear" and they all ran into the water with Juan jumping off the cliffs and making a perfect dive into the deep water before swimming up to the group and laying letting the water melt away the day and as he said

"Damn that is nice" they saw the wallet and as Randi opened it and saw it packed with 20s she also saw the picture of Juan as a kid and as she let out a long

"Awwwww you look so cute" and he said back in response

"if you see the house you will see better pictures" and they all headed in with Elis picturing Nadie as a little girl and blushing at the thought which Nadie caught and said

"you looked like you were a fighter but so was I even though I don't look the part in these photos" and she passed around a picture of her running through the sprinklers and Elis held her hand to her nose and said in a way that everyone knew what was going on

"Im going to go lay down for a bit" and they all smirked at nadie who blushed as she knew that she would be given all sorts of shit walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and slugged it trying to not make eye contact with the other members of the unit. As she started to look away when Juan looked her way she said rather sharply

"If your gonna tease me just do it and get it over with" and he laughed and said back as he hugged her

"Cant tease you because I was a adorable son of a bitch as a kid and well bullying isn't my style so want a watermelon or no?" and with major relief she said

"hell yeah and Ill make the large slice for me" as she held up a machete and she saw the clouds were letting the sun glisten bathing everything in a nice shade of copper and they thought it was a perfect night but where mistaken as they heard the chop-chop of a Huey and they all were spitting out the seeds and a rope landed on the ground right on the edge of the property and as a man touched down everyone went for a gun until they heard a yell of

"levanta las manos y poner sus armas hacia abajo hermano" and they saw the man nod at them and they all knew who he was and the boys walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder and said

"Tex you know damn well you almost got yourself shot with that entrance you made so try not to be so flashy next time asshole" and the response was Spanish accented English

"Mano you know I enjoy the main high flash arrivals just like when we were at school" and he just shook his head thinking back on the entrances that he had made through the years the most noticeable was the black sheep costume as he had found out his relatives were in VMA-214 and had also seen the show and had decided that would be a fitting costume. Smiling Juan said

"Ya I know that the teachers always bitched at you for the random surprises and costumes you wore even though I liked it so lets head inside" and they wandered in right as Nadie was getting a meal finished and seeing the shocked faces exclaimed

"I will have you know I am more than a pretty face" and elis smiled and said

"you are right there is so much more than that" and laughed as nadie blushed only for them to be interrupted hearing a chopper Juan asked Richard

"Man is that chopper one of yours if so make it vanish" and the answer was the roar of rockets and the ear splitting tearing rip of the machine gun pods in the still air answering that question as everyone dove for cover or anti-air weapons and they all thought they had a major fight on they hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Death in the desert ch. 7

A/N: I do not own el cazador de la bruja only my OCs and any ways to improve my stories will be a big help

Pinning themselves against the walls or the ground they all started to try and find a way to drop the uninvited guests when out of the blue a cloud of dust appeared and Nadie yelled

"God damn it this fucking sucks we are being attacked by land and sky what's next water?" and as if on cue waves appeared and Elis yelled

"god damn it you have to ruin it didn't you baby?" and they saw a flag with a skull and crossbones and a .50 caliber MG unloading into the air and the chopper which was expecting a gun run he was shaken off as the rounds slammed into the cockpit and the pilot not wanting to die in a storm of lead, pulled off and the attempt to avoid the gunboat which was a DS4200 patrol boat and the small crew of marines made land fall and they swept out and the Jeep slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop kicking up a cloud of dust.

With a stunned look as the chaos was starting to settle down as a stinger missile arced through the air as the helicopter had broken off from the raid and met an end as the missile slammed into the water and they started to scramble a search and rescue bird with a door gunner to provide cover fire in case the man decided to choice martyrdom instead of facing a long stretch in a Mexican jail and as they thought as the helo approached the wreck it lit up with machine gun fire as the bird was floating and the machine gun could be brought to bear they called in a Comanche helicopter and in the blink of an eye the boys met their end.

"Son of a bitch that ruined my night of sle-ugh god damn it" Nadie complained as the wounds she had suffered in the deserts down south she limped to the sick bay and as Elis hugged her girlfriend she smiled saying

"If you have any last words say em" and Elis startled her saying

"my love let's have a family" and Nadie's mouth dropped from the shock of what she heard. Instead of finishing what she thought she limped out on a dragunov rifle she had gotten ahold of through the sniper for the unit and she dumped the whole mag down range before letting the barrel cool down so she could limp away and instead of using the gun she saw david the units designated marksman, as he was known in the Mexican army as that was the designation on his M14EBR so that was his designation, holding out a hand and as he slid an arm under Nadie he started to help her limp home saying

"How do you feel about going with Ellis to phoenix Arizona for a while and you will be getting us guns and whatever else we may need and you will even get to help eliminate a major kingpin in the world of human smuggling so take care of yourself" and she just smiled as she knew that they would hit the ground and as Nadie laughed and they all knew that the elimination of the biggest trafficker in Mexico would potentially either reduce the threat and allow the gang to focus their efforts in the south and in to the rest of central America and maybe even south America or it would get them killed which either way was fine.

Walking to the house she was psyching herself up for the conversation she would be having with Elis about having a family she stumbled and the pain shooting through her ribs caused her to start sobbing as she had never been in that much pain. As the sound of the scream echoed through the compound Ellis ran to pick up Nadie and as she carried her in to the house she rubbed her hair back and said

"mi bebe el dolor va a desaparecer" and she held her girlfriend close and wished the pain would go away soon so her girlfriend could get some sleep and she then made the decision to talk to the units medic about getting her medicine for the pain then slid down onto the covers next to nadie and slid her hand out and fell asleep listening to her girlfriend breathe.


	8. Blend in and bleed 'em dry

Death in the desert ch. 8: Blend in and bleed 'em dry

A/N: I do not own El cazador de la bruja and any reviews will be a big help

Looking over the gear they were using and the fake IDs to get them across the border Juan smiled and yelled to Nadie

"We will bring the crew and say it's a family outing but be prepared to run like hell when the job is done" before throwing them a bag of loud fireworks a piece and they all knew it was the fourth of July after all. The only person who didn't know what the fireworks were for was elis who looked a little shy asking

"What are the fireworks for besides being festive?" and nadie just smiled setting off a string and her usually loud shots where somewhat lost in the background noise. As that subsided and elis' heart rate went back down to relative normal as the bang had been out of the blue and she had a major jump as the blast had been near her. As she spun around Elis yelled somewhat jokingly but still with a bit of annoyance

"God damn it babe was that really necessary I mean there is plenty of land you could have done that at and not given me a fucking heart attack" and they all just laughed as she looked down only to be shocked as Nadie lifted her head up and kissed her saying

"Babe you know you love me and I'm sorry it won't happen again" and Nadie said it with a snicker which got Elis saying

"Bullshit but I still love you" and Nadie walked away and felt her phone go off and as she pulled it to her ear she listened and went pale and muttered in Spanish

"Hijo de puta!" before she dumped her pistol into the sand crying and Juan said

"Son of a bitch that isn't good if she's going Spanish on us" and then he walked over with a couple of beers and as he tossed one to her Randi and Elis were playing hopscotch and both of the two hardasses laughed seeing the youngest of the unit playing games like a couple of little kids. As nadie sipped on the beer and tried not to spill it from laughing Juan went dead serious and said

"I heard you swearing and crying so spill it because I need to know if you can fucking keep your head on or will you lose your shit so what is it?" and she sipped on her beer and said

"my little sister got kidnapped and sent to the states as a damn sex slave" and she was almost on the verge of tears and looking at her Juan yelled

"Slight change of plans besides getting guns which we will still be doing" because he saw a few shaking heads in the group, "We are also going to be rescuing the sibling of one of our own and will be eliminating them and a hitman who I know fully damn well is hunting us and his name is X" and they all knew Sinaloa and they would be taking him cleanly the fuck out and making sure they never got caught. Smiling as she was looking forward to killing people she slid into the jeep and said

"hey boys to the border we must go because the cartel roaches won't kill themselves" and the group all smiled as the Cartel enforcers were former special operators like themselves but because they chose the wrong path they had no qualms about putting them down. As they kicked up a nice cloud of dust they saw the trannies pulling up behind them and without a word being said the group in the back of the convoy which was a Mexican army Humvee gun truck and they unloaded the blasts from the rear of the vehicle and the trannies flipped their jeep knocking them bot out cold and Nadie said

"God damn it I knew I should have killed them when I had the chance" and she heard

"Oh don't worry if they fuck with us on the way home you can kill them" and they managed to slide through customs and border patrol which had them all smiling as the rear of the convoy had broken off to deal with the corrupt cops they knew where out there. Pulling into the city of phoenix Juan said

"Guys we should get a hotel near the target and for the love of god if you see guys dealing blue ice say no and then go check the gun store with our Christmas list" and they all laughed and Jason yelled

"Stay away from Walter and the fucking RV" and they all had a laugh before going out to the local gun stores carrying 100,000 dollars apiece to buy guns and they all had been through the background checks and they had just started walking around the city after checking into the hotel for the week Juan and Richard heard

"Hey you fucking Migrants the fields are out that way" pointing in the direction of the vineyards and Juan laughed and said

"Bitch we came here to fuck shit up, get promoted and get bitches" and Richard yelled back chuckling in a very mental way "Hopefully not in that order!" and he had to duck as a bottle was thrown at his head. As the cops showed up to reports of a bar brawl and prostitution based on Nadie's attire and the boys starting to fight each other. As the cops told them to walk it off and for Nadie to put some better clothes on she muttered and as Elis fidgeted with her panties Richard being a smartass yelled

"You can wish for immortality or Elis' panties" and Nadie shot him in the Right eye yelling "those are mine you bitch!" and Richard calmly asked "What the hell am I a parking spot?" as Nadie had parked a bullet in his eye and the jeep on him as he fell over. She smiled and said

"Yes you are now watch the car we will be back soon" and as they walked in the Gunsmith threw the group out yelling

"I do not serve Mexicans!" and Nadie was told to leave before she killed him and as Juan walked out he saw the cops looking at him and he asked

"What the bacon covered fuck is going on here?!" and the cop, who thought Richard was trying to call for cartel help, tried to grab his phone Richard yelled

"No bad hog that aint your slop and stay out of my goddamn porn gallery it isn't a live show!" and Elis heard that and muttered "It had better not have anything of me and Nadie" and Richard panicked and said "Moving on" and as the cop drove away calling in Sheriff Joe Richard heard it and yelled

"Ah yes the Pink wearing thunder twonk the two legged twat monkey, Tell him I said fuck you and your mother who was a hamster!" and as they had grabbed the guns from other stores as the town wasn't super friendly they cancelled their hotel reservation and made a run for the border. As they approached they saw a motorcycle that had followed them the whole way on I-10 and Elis said

"Look sissy their goes X's bitch" and Nadie shot him threw the face mask and he flipped as X attacked she said

"He WAS X's bitch my 45 fixed that" and she saw X almost hit them and as he realized he missed they saw a face that said "oh shit" and everyone lit up on him meaning he was dead before he hit the ground. After taking the tags the rest of the ride home was rather uneventful and they pulled into the El Diablo ranch right as the sun started to rise and they knew that they had NAdies sister who had hopped in after the I10 shootout killed the men protecting her so the sisters called it a long deserved night.


	9. Nightshade and Rainbows

Death in the desert ch. 9

A/N: I don't own el cazador de la bruja and any pointers will be nice

As they all slid into the ranch nadie cried and Juan who had just gotten off the phone said

"Dear don't cry cause the bastards just moved your sister into phoenix from Sinaloa so road trip!" and Nadie chimed up

"Um I hate to be the nay sayer but how are we getting into the city again?" and they all looked at Richard who was known for his size and comedic abilities and they all started to call him fluffy sombrero and they sent him off with the orders

"Spread your fliers and cover us while we are there and they are doing a fireworks event in the city so yall know what to do and Nadie don't worry we won't leave her behind. We will get her or die trying" and she nodded obviously trying not to cry. Hopping into the Jeep Elis heard the radio saying

"got such a long way to go to make it to the border with Mexico" and Elis asked

"What new band is this I haven't heard them" and Juan laughed and said

"its 1980s and the man's name is Christopher Cross" and then the song sloop john b started playing and Juan said

"Well I feel so broken I wanna go home" and they pulled into the border crossing and even though they were expecting a fight they made it through the border crossing in record time and that was even with the hidden guns and explosives. As they got into town and saw pictures of Richard plastered all over the place, as they drove into the city unhindered by the local authorities.

"Well, looks like that worked out better than I thought it would." Nadie sighed, putting her feet up on the dash of the Jeep, and relaxing.

"Where do you suppose Richard is?" Elis chimed up, and Nadie stared at the hotel crowded by people.

"You're kidding, right? Do you not see that huge crowd over there?"

"Must be someone popular in town." Elis responded in her usual soft tone.

Nadie facepalmed in silence, and pondered a joke to send to Richard to hear his response.

"Hey, Elis? Wanna send Richard a gift basket of random racial items?"

"What do you mean by 'racial'?" Elis said, tilting her head.

"Never mind, just come with me to the market."

As Nadie started up the jeep, she noticed the crowd of people outside the hotel screaming and swarming a vehicle that was pulling up, and she managed to avoid the massive swarm of people. As they slid out of the jeep they walked into the market and saw a street food vendor and grabbed a basket and filled it with a taco and saw the manager and Nadie said

"We are planning a racist prank for our friend and it is racist as fuck so what should we put in it?" and he smiled pulling out a bottle of patron and helping them get a chicken and beef taco and a poncho and a single churro and a tequila worm and sombrero and a sign saying ole. As they loaded the bottom of the basket with maize leaves and a donkey statue they all smiled and even gave them a catholic necklace and a bull fighter's medal. As they walked to the farthest stall the seller asked

"what are you doing and can I be of help?" and nadie went on to explain about the basket saying

"yes my friend is in town and I was thinking of making him a racist gift basket" and the manager laughed reminding her of freida and she said

"you really need a glass donkey statue" and elis unknowingly got them laughing saying

"Is his ass really so fragile?" and they died laughing before striking a cruel blow they mailed it from a post office across the street from a combined DEA-ICE office and plastered the label with the logos and the note saying

"welcome to phoenix you banana smoking dope monkey and enjoy your stay" and they all smiled before walking it to the hotel. As they all started to set it down on the counter they saw the woman behind the counter looking at the basket and she asked trying not to salivate

"Is that a churro and taco Im smelling?" and they all looked at her and Juan said

"Yes maam and we are playing a prank on a friend of ours who is in town and he is the comedian that the posters are hyping up like no other" and as soon as she saw what was in the basket she yelled

"oh you putas think I'm going to do that prank you must be out of our god damn minds!" and all Juan needed to do to change her mind was slip her a 100 dollar bill and she said

"so where is that motherfucker and you putas still need Jesus" and they hadn't realized that a girl had dropped a small snack baggy full of cocaine on the basket and her raven black hair and sparkling green eyes she stuck her hand out and asked

"Hey I have seen you and your group come tearing through the desert and I wonder are you into off-roading?" And Juan smiled and said

"I guess you could say that and my name is Juan what is yours?" and he was them and shocked to hear

"My name is Taylor but my friends call me nightshade because I had a vengeance fight against the cartel as they had killed my family" and she said the last part taking the shot that she could trust them as they looked like they were at war and she then smiled and said

"Juan this may seem a little strange but I give nicknames to my friends and the blue jeans willingness to go too far you are RD" and he looked a little puzzled then remembered and said

"Well ms. sparkle would you like to join us for a prank because we need to get going now to see it" and they made it to the room in time to see it as Taylor had revealed she had dropped a banana and a snack baggy full of cocaine as he looked Cuban or Columbian on the pictures. As they saw the desk clerk set the basket down and Richard grab it they saw the basket disappear inside and they heard excited squeals as he was pulling out all the items and Elis said feeling a little defeated

"its not working" and then the tone changed as Richard found the Priests robes and the necklace

"God damn it I'm not a catholic nor am I a bull fighter" and when they saw the banana he yelled

"I ain't a monkey-made of drugs" as he saw the coke and his tone went ominous when he saw the card and read it muttering

"ICE/DEA? Fucking sons of bitches" and Right on cue Juan and Nadie pounded on the door with elis and nightshade biting their lips in anticipation and a black piece of paper over the peep hole Juan yelled

"DEA OPEN UP!" followed by nadies Spanish of "POLIZA!" and they both yelled "ICE SEARCH WARRANT OPEN UP!" and heard Richard yell

"OH HELLLLLL NOOOOOO" as the glass shattered as he jumped out the window. After a seconds pause they all broke down laughing and Richard walked back in seeing the group rolling around on the floor laughing and Taylor was laughing the most and Richard yelled in a squeaky voice

"No beerfing and no dying" which didn't help the laughter situation and then they all said

"let's go blow up a office and then we will tell who the new girl is" and as they wandered into the office right across the street from the hotel and post office Juan saw proximity and commented quietly

"Well AJ really has balls" mad Taylor and Nadie who both knew just nodded as he looked like a Mexican farm worker. As they got into the building Nadie was nervous only to be relieved as Richards posters were covering theirs and she asked in Spanish a little broken up

"My sister is missing can you help me find her?" and the description given was strangely like Maria's and as they all listened the corrupt agent said she was dead and that they had best get lost so everyone pulled a weapon and they drank the coffee not knowing taylor proved why she was called nightshade and as the gunsmoke settled with the guards dead Richard yelled

"come on boogy lets burn this mother fucker down" and Taylor yelled "Pinkie-" as Juan yelled "Largo-" and they said in unision

"shut the fuck up.. Jackass" and then they all fled with the building burning and they met the trans bounty hunters they looked at Richard and yelled

"Its you!" and his response got the group laughing with

"Its me goodbye" as a grenade launcher blew the creeps car off the road andthey all thought that was the last of the interest as Richard made a revenge basket for Juan and Nadie saying

"you have no Juan to love you and Nadie a family" and chuckled as the rest slept.


	10. LP and long runs

Death in the desert ch. 10

A/N: I don't own ECDB and only my OCs and this will have a lot of dark items

Getting up before the sun Richard looked at Juan who was passed out over a weapons bench sharpening knives he started to laugh and thought it would be a good idea to disturb his sleeping brother and as he poked him Juan swung around with a shank made of plastic. Seeing the blade made of a spoon Richard jumped back and said

"Wow what the fuck dude I think you snapped again" as the sun came up and Juan mumbled calmly

"No I haven't and I ain't going back to LP cause that was a gladiator school" and he pulled the knife that he had made and nodded as the meaning was clear that even when they were arrested they would kill to defend each other and he went back to sharpening the knives because they were going to move into a more isolated series of attacks on the cartels and were going to plan to instill the vengeance that they had long since lusted after. Seeing the look in his eyes Richard grabbed a spoon shank Juan was working on and said

"I think I may keep one or two depending on the quality of the product which trust me I'm seeing good quality shit but you need to leave so I can get some stuff for a party now GTFO!" shooing Juan out of the ranch house and as soon as he left Richard grabbed the Jimmy buffet CD and made sure the first song was margaritaville and then a lonely Island CD for Nadie as well as a single burned banana and a Churro and a .22 cartridge. As for Juan he got a kukri knife and a .44 pistol as well as other armor with ceramic and a CD with Jimmy buffet Son of a son of a sailor and a machine gun belt of ammo for him as well as a knife and a hat with the name Gibbs written on the back and the songs from treasure island. As he wrapped them up he heard Juan pull up and said

"Hey there is something for you and Nadie and I hope you will like them and you went out on the sea for adventure and were expanding the view of the captain and crew like a man like a man just released form indenture" and they all looked confused as Elis asked Nadie

"What the fuck was that all about?" and no one had an answer to that and he listened waiting to hear the yells of rage but was shocked to hear

"Oh my god I love that and the churro makes me miss mom but damn it's not as good as she made them so I will show you all how momma made them and the banana is a good snack for now" and when they all saw the CDs they yelled in unison

"Oh my fucking god we have been looking for these for fucking ages" and they started to blare the music as Juan found the ball cap and said

"Gibbs is a good man and I aint a marine but I'll take it" and as they saw the dejected look on Richards face he tried one last thing to get a rise from them. Looking at the two he said quietly

"The cartels have put a bounty out on your heads" and both living up to the anti-cartel mood they said

"Well damn it they better hurry up because we usually eat chow at 1700" and he just shook his head until the phone rang. Reaching over and answering it he immediately put it on speaker and they all heard

"Boys I looked through your records for top gun and even BUD/S and robin sage I saw that you haven't completed one basic requirement and that is the 3 of you haven't completed high school and there is an elite school for you 3" and they all looked at each other and said in unison

"That is a load of shit we all completed high school" and they heard

"There was a raid on the units so we need you all to go in and protect the daughters of the Maverick and goose" and they all were stunned into silence so the admiral said  
"Are you there do you have your orders and do you understand what you are to do?" and they all yelled

"Yes sir" and then hung up and started to pack for the first day of school which started Monday and as they all started to pack the backpacks they heard the tires of a small compact car cruising up the gravel road and Richard who was holding onto his rifle on the roof yelled

"They are here-" and the bounty hunters had tapped the comms and yelled to them

"We're queer" and Juan saw the girls running around naked and yelled

"This shit is uncomfortable" and Randi sat on his lap. As soon as they all saw the bounty hunters they laughed seeing Richard jump onto their car and they yelled

"Oh god damn it it's you" and Richard finished

"It's me god bye!" and fired a RPG at them causing them to slam the car in reverse and back up the road and out of the way. As they drove off Richard looked at Elis who was hunched over under the weight of her school books and said a little too loudly for her tastes

"Someone help Elis ease her weight before she becomes a sandshrew" and she looked like she was about to cry which pissed Nadie off and she pulled her knife and growled with venom dripping from her words

"What the fuck was that about you asshole and don't you dare lie to me or ill gut you" and they saw that Nadie was having a very bad day and Richard grabbed her arm and marched her away from Elis and Juan slid Elis' bag on his shoulder and then into the pick up and saw the parking pass and looked down into the dirt trying not to cry as LP were capitalized sending him to a flash back of his time in the psych ward. Throwing the Lattero Private School pass in the glove box Juan looked at Elis and said

"Richard and Nadie will be meeting us there" and as they pulled out in a trailblazer and tore down their private gravel road blaring CCR with Juan singing along with have you ever seen the rain then looking out my back door only to be interrupted as the phone came through the speakers and it was Richards voice saying

"Yes I know I am interrupting your music and no I don't give a damn asshole so listen up there is a new teacher from the unit" and Juan mumbled oh god as Richard said

"yep spider is the teacher for your class boy so be on your best behavior" and then he hung up as Juan's face slowly regained and Elis asked the question that she had been wanting to ask since she first heard the name spider

"Who is he and is he that scary to make you go white like that?" and all Juan would say was

"He is a trainer for the military and hates the Cartels as much as we do and is a lazy motherfucker but is scary as shit" and then turned on the radio and pulled in to Lattero Pri as the locals called it in Rio Grande city blaring Waiting on the river to rise which Juan said

"Sums me up so much anymore" and hugging his "little sister" good bye he sat down in class next to a girl who looked familiar with brown hair and blue eyes and asked in a whisper

"Is this seat taken

As the crew sat in class, each doing their own set of things (none of them studying), they heard muffled shouting from the hallway. Indigo was drawing and writing a story to try and get on juans good side or as Elis said

"In his pants" and giggled

"Sir, you can-"

Loud gagging sounded from the hallway as a splash of red coated the door, and Juan sighed.

"Looks like the guards are fucking with people again…"

"Ya know what happened to the last people who tried to deny me?"

Another loud gagging shout was heard, as a loud maniacal laugh sounded out from the hall.

"I'M MAKIN' SOUP!"

"Waaait a minute…"

The teacher unleashed a loud gasp as a bloodied head smacked against the door, and a guard backed into view, frightened;

"Y-You're a monster!"

"'SCUSE YOU!" A loud shout sounded from the hallway, blood flowing under the door as the class stared at the puddle, confused.

"I AM A PRISONER FUCK MOTHERING GUARD, AND I DEMAND TO BE TREATED AS SUCH!"

"Whelp, looks like our ride's here." Juan, Elis, and Nadie stood up, as the teacher attempted to blubber out a response.

"Y-y-you aren't going anywhere!"

In response to this, the door was punted off of its hinges, splitting the instructor's skull in half, as a large body coated in crimson and smelling of death smiled.

"Ah, Sparky and Poppet are here! If you're both good little children-"

His face twisted into an uncomfortable snarl as a knife was plunged into his back.

"Die, you fre-"

With a quick blow, the guard was smashed against the wall, the knife forced though his chest, and into the man's cranium.

"I was TALKING to the KEEDS!"

He turned around, the other students cowering in the corner, as he continued his statement.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

He smiled again, the strong stench of gore wafting into the room.

"I'll buy ya some cotton candy~" and both kids pulled blades and just smiled with a sadistic grin then they slid off to the basement and Juan and Indigo opened up the water valve and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto his back and said

"Just so you don't get your feet wet and it's a shocking experience shall I say" as he swung around throwing a gym lock shattering the fuse box charging the water to a food searing 500 thousand volts of AC current filling the air with an audible crackling hum and all Juan would say was

"That'll be a shocking experience" and laughed causing her to hold tighter saying

"Jesus fucking Christ asshole we are not trying to fry the girl ok?" and he just laughed getting a pink tennis shoe in the ribs and Spider ran into them and said in a teachers voice

"You two are not supposed to be down there and should be in class and no PDA" and Juan spat venom scaring the girl he trusted

"I don't give a fuck and its not like your one to talk and who shoved a stick up your ass you pencil dick motherfucker" and she looked at him and mumbled

"Boy you fucking snapped so chill the fuck out" and looking at spider said

"And as for you asshole leave him the fuck alone and no I don't give a fuck what punishment we will get so suck your bosses dick asshole" and he grabbed Juan and said

"Office now and then you two are going to the SHU and any lip I will have you both in the jacket for a fucking month" and both went along before being tossed into a former chemistry lab and seeing the chance to strike up conversation asked

"Hey what is your last name cause I never got the chance to find and am generally curious" and was stunned hearing the last name as she pulled open her jacket revealing a name tag and said

"Mitchell and my best friends last name is, well was-" looking at her friend with a touch of sadness that gave a way that at one point they were more than friends, "Bradshaw her name was Megan Bradshaw but the school sent her away and I don't know if she is alive" and Juan had seen Maria saying that she was helping a girl move into a new high school under the name "Megan Bradford" but she was on the dark side of the mind and most likely wouldn't recognize the girl standing in front of him. Looking at her he checked his phone that he slipped in and muttered

"Oh shit this isn't good" and started to fill the room full of gas and said

"Don't dare smoke and try to keep your hotness under control as we are in a bomb" and the gas was filling the room they were walked to their class and they mumbled to Elis

"Can't believe those motherfuckers haven't the gift we left them" and they all went to lunch hearing the guards namely spider yell

"No talking to each other or do you want to be sent to solitary for a week?!" and as the rest of the girls started to freak out juan snuck up and started to stab into spiders neck and chest not even drawing blood. Looking at the knife in his friends hand spider yelled

"Ive heard of spooning but god fucking damn it that is ridiculous as fuck" and he was being led off Juan yelled in Spanish

"been to hell and back so been to hell live to tell cowboys" and right as they led him away the rest of the group of girls and the kids that Juan had befriended all swung around and stabbed him repeatedly before he yelled

"God damnit enough and swung around and turned around and killed the other teachers as Juan and Indigo had climbed up into the roof of the gas filled room he heard

"Ill find the two escapees" and brought the guards into the room and said coldly and sadistically

"Lights out game on toast your face om nom nom" and then whistled "oh sparky" causing Juan to drop the zippo causing the room to go up in a ball of fire sending the group to jump out of the window with a roasted smell to them and in one move they yelled 

"Send the guards into one of the rooms and lock them in it" and everyone cheered before iniciating the plan that everyone had schemed for a month on. As the wáter reached up on the stairs to the basement which contained the weapons of the school Elis kicked a guard in the water causing him to spark and the grenades to detonate casuing the generator to go down plunging the whole building into darkness. Looking at the girls who took of the dorm he said

"Dont kill the guards just get out of here and adiós e via con dios comrades" and then got them into the jeep and tore out of the of the drive and the bounty hunters said

"Weeere here" and a cartel attack chopper showed up and Richard yelled grabbing his stinger

"No fuck you and not this shit" before he fired taking down the chopper and then they all started to head to the base Richard threw all the homework they were given into the lake and Elis said

"You know im gonna burn my homework and we all graduated" and then they all laughed and she wondered what was so funny.


	11. Lost memories shattered souls

Death in the desert Ch. 11

A/N: I do not own ECDB and this chapter will have a couple of characters and references to shows and movies

_**Aaaand I'm back.**_

"Oh, _GOOD._ To what do I owe this unpleasable fuckfest?"

_**What, you thought I would just pass up on a chance like this? It's too "Humorous" for me NOT to show up!**_

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BONE PUNS!"

_**Like a strange font style, a boner is there!**_

"Get your Sans Serif font style looking ass out of here!"

_**Squee!**_

"Jeez, why do I put up with this shit… anyways!"

Walking into the garage seeing the jeep Juan remarked to himself

"God its getting a little long in the tooth might as well see what my monkeys can do" and he grabbed a towel and wrench before pulling his shirt off and crawling under the jeep before dragging his glasses down and cracked open the transmission case. As the oil poured on him he let out a muffled curse trying not to eat the oil he pushed the mechanics trolley out from under the jeep and grabbed his Glock and iPod and walked out the mustang sports car and putting in the Ballard of Jesse James and tore off singing

"He robbed form the rich and gave to the poor he had a heart had a hand had a brain that dirty little coward shot Jesse Howard and laid poor Jesse in his grave" then he pulled into the store parking lot killing the engine and pulled his gun out and holding it low to keep it concealed he racked the slide back ensuring one was in the chamber and the round that was kicked free he dropped the magazine and tucked the round back into the stack then slammed it back in the well before tucking it into his holster and opened the door mumbling

"Well the desert maybe my grave just like poor poncho but I would take this over roanupor any day" as he had been stationed in southeast Asia when he was a merc and had gotten to work with the lagoon company and hearing the ding of the door he never knew who was behind him and never would as he then dropped to the ground as the chuff of a pistol reached his ears he felt a sharp pain and slammed into the glass counter shattering it spilling blood and broken glass on the tile floor. As he started to come to he heard a familiar voice saying

"Ah senor you are awake we heard you hit the ground and thought that you were dead so I was just going to get a priest and coroner for you so glad it saves me the trip" and he looked at the girl in a barmaids outfit with brown hair and he just smiled and said

"Thank you nadie I owe you for the aid you have rendered me and I will help repay you" and as Juan sat up to rub his sore neck and temples his shirt slid up revealing his .45 that he never had a chance to draw. As he saw her go pale at the sight of the gun he pulled his shirt back down and seeing her fear he decided she was messing with him and cracked a joke saying

"Jesus nadie you act like you never held a gun before and we all know you are an expert shot" only to be shocked when she wheeled back and almost slugged him sending Juan to grab her arm and with an expert throw got nadie off her feet and on to her back when he rolled her on to her stomach applying pressure said slightly annoyed

"God damn it you should stop messing with me because I'm really not in the god damn mood as the fucking jeep broke down so if you'll change out of the outfit we can talk" then he felt eyes on him and saw Miguel holding a necklace that he was going to give to another girl yelling

"Asshole you get off of her now or I will kill you" which got Juan spitting back with venom on his lips and fire in his eyes like he was trying to send Miguel to hell by looking at him

"If you want to fight I'm all in because it has been a really long time since I've kicked the shit out of some no life pencil-dicked cocksucker like yourself so hold on tight you son of a bitch" and was not disappointed as Miguel threw a wild hay maker which Juan falling back on hand to hand training easily dodged then with a quick swing of his leg Miguel wound up flat on his ass with Juan looking down sneering and he proved his discontent saying

"You wanted a fight and couldn't even make me break a sweat god damn it you are worthless and your mariachi playing sucks less than you fight and that is saying something so give up now" and he applied pressure to his arm getting a satisfying crack as his elbow joint ceased to exist only to be replaced by screams of bloody murder and the soft strings of mariachi music. Looking at the man who Juan had just broken he looked out hearing a slight squeal as if a little girl ad just walked in on a scene that would scar her for life, Juan looked up mumbling

"Oh god damn it now I have to deal with some random passer-by and holy shit Elis looks adorable" as he saw the blonde hair draped over the long frame of Elis who was in a small Lolita style dress, with soft white lace ribbons forming little flowers on the back, and silk ribbons wrapped around her legs (Yes, similar to a magical girl outfit, shut up). As soon as the two looked eyes Juan said

"Hello Elis I'm shocked that you got all dolled up and if you don't mind me asking who are you looking so good for?" and she just blushed before Nadie snapped

"Dude I don't know who the fuck you are but you leave her alone!" and seeing Nadie's temper starting to flare he took a chance thinking that would snap her back into reality before spitting out

"I don't give a fuck because she is cute and you aren't her mother so you don't get a say on if she wants to try and get to know me why don't you just piss off" and she grabbed a .45 from the table and slammed the gun into Juan's head and yelled

"Shut up she is my baby and I won't let her go out with scum like you hell I ought to kill you right now and do the whole world a service" and instead of being scared like normal people he stunned her when he grabbed the barrel and slammed it tighter into his head saying in a flat and morbid tone

"You know what I really don't give a damn if you shoot me because I swear to god I want to die and end this nightmare" and as Nadie lowered her pistol and took her finger off the trigger she stammered out

"I-I don't know what you problem is but you look like you need a friend" and all Juan would say was in a highly sarcastic tone

"Gee you don't say like what was the giveaway there?" and Elis ran up and hugged him before living up to the little sister role and she looked at Nadie saying

"He looks awesome and I think I will be his best friend that is if he will allow it" and he got up and scooping Elis up he sang with hidden meaning highly evident in his voice

"I'm calling to you like a long lost friend but I know who you are progress came and took its toll and in the name of flood control they made their plans and drained the land the glades are going dry" and Elis and Nadie both looked at him and said in unison

"You look like a traveling musician and what is with the gun and death wish?" and Juan just slid into the corner booth and pulled out a cigarette and looking at Nadie asked

"Um miss is it okay if I smoke in here and can I get a drink or something?" and Nadie looked at him and said

"Yes coming right up and what would you like for breakfast because the kitchen staff said it's my turn to cook" and Juan asked her for to breakfast burritos and hash browns and OJ and coffee and Nadie said

"I'll also give you extra potatoes and 2 large milks because I think I know you got one meal for my friend Elis and I'm watching you" and all Juan would do was smile and mumble

"If you only knew the real reason I ordered that you would be shocked" and as Elis looked at the meal she yawned getting Nadie asking like a stressed out older sister or mother

"Elis are you going to eat your breakfast before it gets cold?" and Elis looked at her and said in a smart ass tone

"No mom that breakfast was ordered for you so why don't you eat your food before it gets too cold" and Nadie sauntered over and threw her towel on the bar before crumpling down to the chair across from the stranger who she knew was vaguely familiar in a way and as she started to eat Juan said calmly

"Hope you like breakfast and it was Elis' idea for you and I to have a meal together and I knew you wouldn't be cool with it but what can I say damn that girl is persistent" and laughed before starting to eat watching Nadie worrying she would throw the food away and call him a liar for making her think that Elis wanted the meal when she had secretly cooked herself breakfast then ran out to start cooking for her sister and the boy she knew Nadie liked but wouldn't tell. As they started to enjoy the breakfast Nadie sipped on her drink and starting to get the courage to ask him about the gun and scars he saw the waitress Elis walk up to the table and asked

"Can I clear your plates or anything?' and as he handed her a quarter Juan said can you play 8 second ride?' and then looking at Nadie he asked "do you care to dance?" and he held out his hand thinking the worse but was relieved when she grabbed it and said

"Are you alone or are you with someone" and he said

"Matter of fact I'm not" and as they danced to 8 second ride Miguel walking in with a girl on his arm and said

"what the hell are you thinking you whore" and that set Juan over the edge and instead of going for his gun like Nadie feared he swung out and as he grabbed Miguel's arm he slammed him to the ground and growled

"If you have any last words say em" and Richard had walked in at just that point with coolers full of beer and meat for lunch and the next days as he was owning the bar and elis said

"Sound familiar doesn't it Nadie?" and she just nodded and Richard yelled take this redneck stuff outside that's what parking lots are for!" and then laughed and said "that would make for a good country song but still get out this ain't the yellow flag so we aint shooting it up" and they all had a chuckle at how adamant he was that the bar be left alone. As Miguel saw what he thought was a scrawny little punk start smiling he yelled

"What the fuck is so funny you punk ass bitch?!" and Juan grabbed his arm and twisted him over his body slamming him down kicking up a small dust cloud Juan said

"That you want to fight me over a girl you have no intention of staying faithful to your like a damned Chippendale's dancer so go fuck yourself" and waited then dropped Miguel with one move stunning him and slamming his boot across Miguel's Chest Juan said

"I'm not afraid to kill you so why don't you just piss off boy" and pushing down on the boot Juan started to feel Miguel having trouble breathing and not wanting to set a bad example to Elis said

"I'm done its obvious you aren't worth the effort I would put into killing you so go and don't come back" and as he walked away Elis asked loud enough so Miguel could hear

"Does that mean he shaves his huevos?" and Juan laughed and said

"Yes and I think he uses huevo splash for the man you need, huevo splash you ugly mother-fucker" and Miguel swung at him while Pablo whistled then laughed

"you shave your woohoo I mean you shave your huevos" and then he saw Juan slam Miguel knocking him out before rifling through his pockets and seeing Nadie's slight look of discontent Pablo yelled as he jumped from the roof

"Juan has always been an outlaw and I think you will be surprised that you too have more in common eh brandy?" and as Nadie and elis looked confused they heard brandy you're a fine girl and as they looked puzzled Juan said

"It's a song my mom always used to play for me by the looking glass called Brandy" and they saw a tear roll down his cheek at the memory and Elis hugged him and said

"You are my brother and I'm a human bird nadie said so" and Juan laughed as Richard who had bought him a six pack of corona and he called out

"Bird brain is more like it" and as Elis looked mock offended Juan yelled to Richard

"Bro does that mean you want some bird seed to?" and laughed before looking at the setting sun and asking Nadie

"I'm going to head home for the night and I was wondering if you had a place to stay other than the bar and in case you are wondering I have the option of going back home to my village oh wait it is gone" and he spat at the ground and felt Nadie's hand grab his and say

"Not really and I really don't want to leave you in this mindset plus I have no home really to speak of anymore myself" and Juan said calmly

"let me get the truck and we can start heading home so don't worry" and he ran to the jeep and rolled up just as the bar was letting out and Nadie was being bothered by a guy wanting to see what was under her skirt and a kid who by Juans estimation was no older than 11 started to force Elis against the wall he slammed on the horn and flipped on the bright roof lights and yelled

"Come on lets go I have a feeling that tonight will be rather interesting" and he saw Elis jump in the jep and Nadie grab the roll bar and then slam the side of the jeep as he tore out of the city and into the desert when he reached his home he opened a beer and tossed one to nadie who greedily sucked down the amber fluid and as he was sipping on his he cracked a joke trying to lighten the mood

"I saw that you are chugging that thing like there is no tomorrow are you part fish or something?' and she just laughed before saying

"No but I do work at a bar and the bastards tend to try and get us drunk to see how we react and what we will do and I usually give em a black eye" and he held up his bottle and said

"I approve of your morals and what else are you willing to do?' and she explained that she had been a thief and then told him

"I am trying to keep myself out of trouble but its getting harder to feed my family and my boyfriend keeps robbing form me" and she started to cry as Juan held her and stroked her cheek and said

"I know Miguel is a thief he stole from Richard and tried selling me out to the cartels" and right as he said that Miguel, who was drunk and looking for trouble slammed on his door and without saying a word Juan smashed him in the face when he heard Miguel yell

"Nadie you stupid fucking whore get out here before I have to kill that little girl you hang out with" and rolling him over and slamming his face in the ground Juan said with venom dripping from his words

"I would leave if I were you because if not you may not be leaving at all" and he put a knife to the side of Miguels face nicking his ear to prove a point and as he took off after Juan let him up Richard slammed his fist through the fridge in a fit of rage and said

"god damn it you have gone soft cause I know you would have killed him and not thought twice" and Elis had opened up the fridge to grab a bottle of milk and a left over fried bologna sandwich and seeing Richards fist covered in ketchup licked in and then said

"I have a case of the rumbles that hands won't satisfy" and as the girls went to sleep hopefully with their memories Richard and Pablo asked together as they were one in the same

"What the fuck was that about" and Juan rolled over under his poncho and mumbled

"I don't fucking know now shut up"


	12. Fireflies and frozen time

Death in the desert Ch. 12

A/N: I do not own ECDB only my OCs and any reviews will be nice. Also anyone have anything they want to see in the chapters?

As Juan woke up from his nap Nadie looked at him and said with a smile

"Hey boy how are you doing and you look like hell so what happened?" and he reached up and gingerly rubbed the back of his head where the round had slammed he said

"Yeah that hollow point didn't kill me but god damn it that fucked me up something good" and Nadie looked at him and said calmly as she was starting to realize how much she loved him

"Boy I really wish that we could leave Mexico you me and Elis and never look back and if I got married to Elis you would be my best man" and Juan looked at Nadie and said calmly because any rapid movement hurt like hell

"I know and I love you too but its like you were my sister and don't worry I will eb your best man no questions asked but that is if we survive this hell" and they both hugged as Nadie kissed elis and then said

"Why don't you go have a cup of coffee at Freda's and why don't you hang out with Rita because I know she has a major crush on you" and Juan just growled before grabbing his bag and a small pocket full of cash he just saluted in his characteristic middle finger method then hopped in his jeep knowing fully well he may be going off-roading as Rita loved to drive fast and knowing her luck there would be a shootout as he had the best interest for her at heart and would do whatever he had to do to ensure that she lived to see a normal life because she had made it clear that she was wanting out of the game of cons and stealing which was making it to where she couldn't live a normal life. As he pulled into Frieda's diner he went through the ritual of thumbing the decocker and safety off and ensuring his gun was ready to go in case the shit got hairy. As he walked in he saw Rita and Frieda and said as he walked over

"Hey kiddo how have you been and have you been staying out of trouble?" and Rita smiled and said with sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Yes dad I'm perfectly fine but no one would give a damn" and he looked at her and a tear rolled down his cheek as Juan genuinely cared for her and he asked

"I know you'll be a good girl and do you have any way out and please be honest to me kiddo" and he smiled a little as she said

"I will be a woman someday even though I don't know when or how" and Juan looked at her and said smiling before looking at the counter

"Fancy the wheels of fate of started to turn and for us there is no way out" and Rita heard the song fancy playing softly and she said

"I aint been wanting for nothing for nigh on fifteen years and If you want out it's up to you" and Juan turned around and asked Frieda and Maria

"Hey is there a chance I could order a few meals for a girl cause she looks skinny as hell" and Maria smiled and coo'ed

"You have a girlfriend that's so nice and yes I will ring it up so itll be-" only to be cut off when Frieda said "The meal is free for him and he usually pays me double what the meals are worth because he is trying to help make sure you don't follow in our path" and he saw that Maria and Rita both started crying and he dropped his eyes onto the breakfast burrito and coffee and turned around and saw the blinding flash and then he felt the bullet hit him again as he heard the screams and then he dropped to the floor dealing with the searing pain and the blood splattering on the floor with an audible plop and then felt no pain. As he stood up he mumbled

"Son of a bitch I know I'm not dead because the whole life flashing thing didn't happen and the pain in my back is annoying" and he assumed he had been shot and saw the whole diner back the way it was but this time there were others around. As he looked around the dinner he saw Rita sipping on a coke and Maria was carrying a pot of coffee around when he heard a familiar voice yell

"Hey you son of a bitch you know fully good and well that the coffee hear is good so why aren't you drinking it?" and Juan turned and saw his teacher Alex Winchester and he said stunned

"Well holy shit it's you and am I dead?" and Alex looked at him and said

"That depends on you probie" and Juan looked down seeing the bullet had torn into him but hadn't caused him any harm yet. Looking up he asked with rage barely hidden feeling like a little kid again

"So why the hell are you here if I'm not dead?!" only to be answered with a slap and he heard his mentors sharpened tone

"Damn it boy I'm here to bring you closure for all the acts you have done and let you see all the good you have done in the world and get you off the cycle of self-destruction that is RUINING YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" and Juan grabbed a seat and saw the first new customer walk in and he saw it was indigo with her arm bound and she looked at him and said calmly

"hey boy what they don't realize is when your talking to yourself but nobodies there you look like hell but you just don't care drinking more than you ever drank sinking down lower than you ever sank" and he looked sad and said

"Garth brooks more than a memory and I owe you for all the help you gave me over the time we were housed" and zhe looked at him and he started to tear up and he looked at her and said trying to keep his hard ass exterior intact and looking at her she said

"Cowboy thanks for the happiest cowgirl around and see you around pardner" and she stood up and dropped the money on the counter and walked out of the diner and into a white light and he felt a sharp little tug on his sleeve and he looked down and saw his little sister whose brown hair was a little shaggy and she asked

"hello sir you look a little lost and lonely would you like to sit with us?" and he looked and followed where she was pointing and saw the woman who looked strangely familiar and as he sat down near them he heard the girl say

"Momma guess who this is" and she looked up and down Juan's slender frame and said with a smile

"My son Juan Michael Poncho Winchester it is glad to see you again" and he broke down crying and he said choking on emotions

"Momma the men who killed you have met there end a]so you can rest well" and he heard another familiar voice as his mom held up a newspaper that said

"Man kills notorious assassin in café gun battle but dies in aftermath" and Juan said calmly

"But I haven't shot him yet and I don't know if I can" and they left him saying

"Peace be on you my son" and his little sister said calmly

"Marry that girl and enjoy your life big brother" and with that they walked out and a young lady showed up with long brown hair and he saw her and he glanced and said quietly

"Well carrigan what are you doing here?" and he was shocked hearing

"You should turn yourself in boy and kept it to yourself because now Indigo has the secret of a lifetime in her head" and Alex joined them and Juan yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!?" and Alex said quietly then screamed "I fucking knew that god damn opinionated bitch would show up" and before he could say anything juan saw himself shooting and killing the man who had killed his family. As he looked he said quietly

"What happened if I didn't kill him?" and then an image flashed of Rita and Nadie both being forced to do unsavory acts because Juan was drinking and he yelled in the dream

"Damn it let me die! Then it cut off as Nadie held a gun on him. As he looked up at the group surrounding him Juan fired one round hitting him in the arm only for the second shooter to hose down the diner with an M60 killing the other shooter and wounding the others who had sought shelter behind the bar and in the walk in freezer. As Juan stood up he looked at the group and held his bleeding head he asked confused

"Who are all of you and how did I get here?" and as they all started ribbing him about playing dumb Rita said

"Names Rita and I have had a major crush on you for forever and I think there is something a strong willed boy like you can do" then she looked around and said

"and that's Frieda she makes the best meals around and her daughter Maria who I think is amazing" then Rita saw him run out to his truck and followed and hopped in and kissed his cheek and said

"I love you and I always will and I know where you live but first I need your help to take care of a problem" and gave him a wink as she slid her hand down her jeans and he said

"Whatever you need to do I'll help and maybe we can go dancing and then 10 rounds with Jose Cuervo and maybe a little dirty dancing" and she slid her shirt off and he asked he so he didn't get in trouble

"You look like your 16 but I wanna know how old you really are" and she tossed him an ID saying she was 18 and then she kissed him saying

"Can never be to careful and I'm old enough to know better and still too young to care" and Juan threw in that CD as the cops started to fire on him proving they were Cartel and he saw her smile and they tore into the mountains and then ditched the group leaving them panting heavily with them covered in blood and he saw the blood and licked it off her before nibbling on her chest causing her to moan saying

"You are so good and be gentle because I'm nervous and you look like you can hurt someone" and shot a wink at him as they crawled in the back until the jeep rocked feeling the air with screams of passion. As he pulled into her home smiling as he saw her trying to put herself together he saw an orange glow shining on her skin coming from the house and he saw Rita yelling as she dropped her shirt revealing her pink bra crying

"No MY HOUSE IS BURNING OH MY GOD NO!" and Juan grabbed the fire extinguisher and with the help of her neighbors they got the fire out and he said

"I will get to enact a little vigilante justice so don't worry" and he beat the man to a pulp then grabbed a mixture of barbed wire and chicken wire then found the left over gas can and poured the contents on the man before taunting him saying

"So luciernaga you think that you can target the people I love and not expect to get your ass kicked well you must be stupid as shit aren't you?!" and he waited till sundown walking a trail of fuel and then as the orange succumbed to a sea of black he dropped a lit railroad flare onto the trail and they all heard him yell

"OH GOD NO MADRE DE DIOS HELP ME!" and Juan and Rita replied in unison with the darkness in their hearts stunning them both

"He doesn't have the time or energy to help you so hurry up and die" and then they took off to the farm and Indigo saw Rita and said on the verge of tears

"Sis I'm glad you finally found him and I can tell that you have been with him and I want to follow suit and who do you think he will marry?" and Juan held his head and said as confused as when he was in the diner

"What the fuck happened and please tell me the truth" and Indigo looked at Rita and said

"Well my boy you learned that in the twilight zone nothing is as it seems and your life does have value" and Rita smiled and said

"I found out that she was my sister a while ago and this is in a desert town of beyond belief" and he slumped over and said "Im ready to go to sleep and don't worry Indi nothing happened" and she said as he slumped over with the girls clinging to him

"I felt otherwise and boy sleep well in a sandy room on the other side of a house that's beyond belief"


	13. Feast of the nightshade

Death in the desert ch. 13

A/N: I do not own ECDB only my OCs. Any reviews will be nice and back to darkness we will go

Looking out at the rising sun Juan said calmly to nobody in particular

"Well this last week was messed up and nightshade is training with us now and indigo is training as a double agent so life is weird" and he felt a hand cover his eyes and Elis whispered

"Guess who big brother" and Juan started rattling off names making Elis mad until Nadie told her killing the joke

"He knows who it is he is just being an asshole isn't that right Juan" and he just nodded and Rita wrapped him in a hug and then walked off as he looked down the hall and he saw Rita walk away with her head down low and Taylor and Indigo following her and so he snuck after the three and heard in between sobs from Rita's room

"I-I am so worthless and Juan would never love me I should just kill myself and end it so he doesn't have to worry" and he had it and slammed his fist into the door causing the razor blade to fall to the ground and seeing it Juan snapped out choking on his emotions

"I swear to god if you go for that razor blade you will not be awake long enough to regret that" and to prove his point he quickly grabbed the knife that was next to the razor before burying it in the wall all with super human speed. Seeing the stunned looks of his friends Juan dropped to the floor and was instantly out cold which left the others with a major problem of how to move him because Taylor and Indigo both struggled with him when he was drunk and he dwarfed Rita and Taylor slid his jacket open and muttered in shock

"Madre de Dios he is one of them" and pointed at the icon on his jacket sleeve and said to the others who had no idea what was happening

"He is an Angel Negro aka the black angels or the demon fliers-" and seeing the puzzled expressions finished saying "He was one of the Mexican army's elite counter terror unit and had the title from the government cause they parachuted in after dark and operated from sundown to sunrise" and as he came to from the overexertion he saw his jacket was opened and asked calmly

"What the hell happened and nobody lie to me because I swear to god I am better at it than you all" and Rita looked at him and smiled before saying

"I showed them the secret you have been keeping from us boy-o" and he laughed and said

"Never thought you'd find out so fast" and Richard seeing the touching moment as he had been there the whole time made his presence known saying

"Well Skull why don't you tell everyone where you got that ability and why the hell your face looks like that" and he gestured to the skull exposed around his eyes and Juan put it back to normal and said annoyed

"Yeah you aren't the boss so get the hell out you are ruining the mood bitch" and Richard laughed then said

"Boy this is my library now so I have reign here" and the boys just shook on it when Juan revealed the newest bit and he got a smile from Richard

"We heard that the Cartel dogs are poisoning the people back in phoenix and we will shut them down and liberate Sinaloa by any means and anyone wanna take a vacation down to Columbia or Bolivia?" and they all started loading up and heading toward the border for what maybe the last time as they started hungrily eying the south and the place of eternity and the Inca rose and Juan sang out

"Scars heal glory fades life is short so go on and live it cause the chicks dig it" and they laughed as Juan grabbed the roll bar and started planking and Richard slammed on the brakes causing him to grab the roll bar as his boots went asshole over appetite and seeing the rocky terrain coming up to greet him Juan quickly rolled onto his back before dropping his boots to the ground and stopping himself before realizing he wasn't stopping and yelling

"Oh shit this is going to hurt" and then his head bounced off a rock splattering blood on the desert sands painting a very morbid Indian sand painting. As he slowly raised his head and felt a warm liquid pouring down his face and he reached up before smiling and yelling to his buddy

"Hey asshole we are going to slide across the border and I'll kick your ass when we get back and I think someone should help bandage me up because we all know that the feds will raise all sorts of shit that I am bleeding all over the jeep" and he slowly limped back to the jeep trying to keep the blood out of his eyes and failed in the attempt and seeing Rita run over and wrap up the wound and elis just smiled and laughed as Taylor and Rita both started trying to play doctor with Richard yelling

"I knew that the girls would try to play doctor but whoa what the fuck!" as Juan's head wound started to heal itself and he saw the shock plastered on everyone else's faces and said smiling

"You seem stunned that a boy with superhuman speed can also heal himself but I was transformed by a parasite and I can roll with it" and he expected the others to be shocked or run away and was stunned and a little scared and he stiffened up as Elis and Taylor hugged him and he said trying to choke back the emotions

"For the longest time I guess I thought you didn't give a damn hard to read hard to please just like my old man" and Taylor let a tear roll down her cheek and she said before running off to cry

"I am going to make sure that the jeep doesn't have anything broken on it and get us new gear" and ran off dropping behind the jeep and sliding down in the ditch and broke down not caring if the group saw her crying or what they would say. As Taylor felt the sobs slowly escape her body and the longing she felt for the group and the family and love that she had and Juan walked over and gently reached down and tussled her hair and as she saw who it was she looked up and said

"I'm sorry I'm crying it's just I-" and Juan kissed her forehead and said

"It's ok I know how you are feeling so let it out" and she wrapped him in a tight hug and broke down crying like a little girl when Juan let his guard and emotions down saying

"I liked you when we grew up because you were in the village with me and I always looked up to you like a sister so I always wanted to give you a gift" and he pulled out a necklace that was a star made of sterling silver with a gold T in the middle. As she smiled and kissed him Juan said

"Excuse me while I do this" and he draped a blanket over her before teleporting to the others before saying

"let her be alone for now and we can take a break because I think we all want to get the jeep refueled before we cross because motherfuckers will love to find us without gas" and as they pulled over and Richard pulled out the 5 gallon gas can Randi held up her rifle scanning and Juan sang looking at Taylor who was passed out

"Last thing I remember I told the bartender mix rum and whatever you have and first one drink than 2 then I woke up with you so I guess it can't be all that bad" and they finished filling up and Juan saw the border getting tightened down by order of the new president who was deep in the pocket of the drug runners and he cracked a joke knowing fully good and damn well he had the money

"So do we need to stop by an ATM or do we have money if not I will cover for you all just this once" and they all held up a nice wad of cash being anywhere from fifty to one hundred thousand dollars and they pulled up and held out the papers with the money tucked inside with everyone holding a weapon out of view in case the guards weren't corrupt and they had to fight their way in as Elis was still wanted. As the guard looked at the money the boys turned down the radio and said

"We are headed into town for a friend's birthday party and a music convention. We don't have anything to declare well I don't and I only have about 200 dollars which I will most likely lose at the tables" and the guard seeing each passport stuffed with the money and Elis' fake having 1000 dollars tucked in the pages in hundred dollar bills and everyone else paying 200 looking nervous until the guard said

"You all enjoy your stay in phoenix and you may want to watch your sister sir because she looks dressed for trouble" and Nadie said calmly

"Thank you sir but I can take care of myself and my girlfriend" and he just nodded as he passed the supervisors cut up the line. As the pulled into phoenix Taylor remarked snuggled close to Juan and Indigo had her hands around his neck as Rita's picture was hanging from the mirror of her hat backwards in a pair of ray bans

"Well that was an easy slide in but when we do the job what will we be dealing with afterwards cause getting out will be hard to do" and Juan just smiled and said patting the dashboard calmly

"Up armored four wheel drive equals fuck the border patrol and if not we have extra IDs so we can cruise through the checkpoints" and they cruised into the city limits Juan sang

"You don't have to call me mister, mister the whole world called me hank" and Taylor sang

"if your big star bound let me warn ya it's a long hard ride" and they turned down the music and jumped out as Taylor parked the jeep in the back of a hotel that they had rented for a week in cash Texas 7 style and Juan said

"be nice be polite and have a plan to kill everyone you meet" and as they saw the cartel hiding in a stash house taylor and Randi, who had snuck over earlier covered as a migrant, said in unison

"Time to have fun and piss off all the junkies" and they all nodded as Taylor slid to the food stores of the cartel and went and looked in the kitchen finding a container of rat poison and laughed before saying

"Well they will really enjoy the meal I helped season and they can go to hell with a full belly and maybe their intestines all over the place" and she added in the liquid of wolfsbane and hemlock as well the poisonous powder of the castor and olyander plant and a couple leaves of the nightshade plant camouflaged as a bayleaf, and was stirred up covering up the poisons and she then ran out not wanting to hang around when the cartel enjoyed their last supper. As she ran back to the safe house which was two hotel room purchased using a credit card in one of Juan's many aliases and he looked at Taylor and Randi and said

"Well girls we started our end and Nadie has been out doing recon and getting us the required kit we couldn't slip through the border so they will be back soon and hopefully with some grub" and Taylor said like a little girl who just had her dreams crushed

"I would have cooked dinner but no, no one wants a meal from the nightshade plant" and they smiled and Rita called them and said

"Hey you didn't tell me that the poisoner was making dinner because if I knew I'd have packed you more money or MREs" and they all laughed until Juan asked

"Wait how the fuck did you know she was cooking" and Rita smiled and laughed over the phone saying

"I saw the Taylor left the poison out and I kind of put two and two together and oh shit!" and she ran off leaving the phone still running. As they all fell silent Juan said

"Well we are a military unit albeit a former one so we are all simulated ranks ranging from private-" glancing at Taylor and Randi "to sergeants like myself and Rita and Indigo, who before her internment in Lattero which also turned out to be less of a school more of a POW camp, had been training with the commandos for in the event of a coup being needed with the government" and they all crouched around the radio that they had playing as it was 12 at night and looking at the job Juan pulled up google maps and said smiling

"Well there is a bridge that no one uses anymore that crosses the border back so we will make it less standing more floating shit so let us make it now more floats less standing" and Randi smiled and said opening a waterproof backpack that was packed full of RDX and C4 high explosive with the standard electrically initiated fuse with a radio fuse as back up in case the fuse had a issue and Randi smiled and held up a clacker and stuck it in the top block and zipped and strapped the backpack up before saying

"High explosives and diamonds are a girl's best friend so I might as well go have fun" and Randi slid off to the bathroom to get dressed in her bathing suit and Taylor saw the ambulance and the sirens split the air and the group after a quick vote walked to the house and the unmistakable smell of decay filled the room and taylor looked in and saw the extent of her handiwork and the whole cartel cell were laid on the floor either dead or dying in severe pain and the last man was loaded into the ambulance with a face as red as a tomato with the lips the color of coal and as he vomited she smelt death and saw the black lung material and turned back muttering with a morbid and dark sense of satisfaction

"Mother of fucking god its better them than me" and she moved as the survivor saw her and in a fit of rage took a pot shot at her causing her to turn and run instead of fight for her job was done. Having heard the gunshot Richard who had slid out of the hotel earlier in the night threw in a Molotov cocktail and set the drugs and dead bodies even the mortally wounded on fire eliciting the screams of the dying to fill the air they all decided their job was done and Juan sent out a message saying

"Fall abck we are leaving now and we head to the bridge" and they hopped in the jeep and started it up and tore to thebridge avoiding the few shots that were thrown their way and the few state police who were sent after them for breaking the traffic laws and as they slowed down randi hopped in and they picked up speed again with her yelling

"Charges are set and I even have a few IEDs to take the bridge down as they will go off with the main bomb" and they started whistling the Colonel bogey march and Juan called Rita and said

"There is always one more thing to do in our line of work" as the bridge then shook with a thundering roar and then in a column of water and thick black smoke dropped into the river below and Rita replied knowing the next few hours would be the hardest

"yes get home safely boy" and the group hung up the phones as the cartel and bounty hunters started closing in on them with vengeance on their minds.


	14. Ghosts of the past and present

Death in the desert ch. 14: Ghosts of the past and present

A/N: I do not own ECDB only my OCs. Any reviews will be nice and back to darkness we will go

As the group all pulled into the farm Juan sat back and lit a smoke and muttered

"Well I can't believe that we had leveled a building and made sure that the bridge across the river is now a floating heap of scrap metal" and Rita smiled but it quickly traded to fear as the gravel road started to crack warning them that a vehicle was coming and Indigo walked out with a bit of a hurry and two HK417s and a HBAR automatic rifle tossing them to Juan, Taylor and Randi while she slung her shotgun out as everyone else pulled firearms and hid except for Rita and Elis, both of whom at that point really could give a damn less what happened to them.

"Well Vato why the fuck did you show up here and really do you have a fucking death wish?" Rita spat as one of the attackers walked forward with a Husqvarna chainsaw and put it to Rita's neck yelling

"You have broken all the rules of natural order and think that the government will save you, you bitch?!" and Juan walked up and put a pistol to the man with the chainsaws head and thumbed the safety back and laughed saying

"Well if you really want your brain and skull to part company then you will try and activate that chainsaw but all I have to do is tap and goodbye puta" and seeing the chainsaw drop to the ground Rita took off and gave the others a clear line of fire and the HBAR started to talk and slowly the other guns got in on the conference which forced the attackers back. Seeing the chaos going on around them Juan muttered

"I swear to god I will help kill them all" as Rita started crying at her brush with death. As he loaded up the truck Taylor held Rita and whispered to her telling her everything would be fine and they would get revenge on the attackers. Quickly he turned the engine over and saw everyone jump in the back or in the cab, and he cranked up the radio on his Chevy pickup he had stolen after murdering the militia trying to convert it into a technical. Seeing the trucks bed full of pissed off gunslingers all geared up he slowly started prowling the roads until he found the perfect spot for an ambush. Quickly turning off the engine he grabbed the M2 .50 caliber machine gun and 2 M240 LMGs and helped the others get camouflaged except Rita, who he helped dress as slutty as possible. As she pulled her jacket open revealing her chest he asked

"Are you sure you want to do this because I could just create an interference to make them slow down before we mowed them down" and she said on the verge of crying

"My reasons for doing this are personal so please just understand" and he nodded and grabbed his iPod before sitting behind the .50 and slamming the charging handle to the rear dragging a M20 round into the breach and a M8 right behind it with the rest being APIT and explosive rounds and he watched and waited like an angel of death and pulled down a skull mask to further strike fear into any survivors, not that there would be many but just on the off chance. Seeing a truck that looked like a Mexican army convoy Juan signaled for the group to make ready and saw that they were in fact cartel when they tried to kidnap Rita and he screamed "FIRE!" and like that the gates of hell were opened on to the field. As he held the paddles on his 50 down Juan saw the explosions from ammo and fuel turn the sky around the convoy black as midnight. As they took off running Richard and Nadie both burned the bodies and the cars and she laughed saying

"I didn't get the chance to say my catchphrase" and she looked a little sad at that. Grabbing the gasoline he had brought Juan dosed the bodies and cars before writing in blood

"Ordo ad chao" on the closest car and took off with Nadie and Indigo, as well as nightshade being the last 4 to clear the one sided battle. Making it back to the trucks and seeing the 50 was already loaded up and safed, Juan smiled and jumped back into the driver's seat as Nadie hopped into her jeep and grabbed Elis before saying

"Gonna grab some ice cream for the group and meet back at the ranch" and Juan nodded before tearing off back to the ranch where the group would go back over the event and Juan would learn much more than he bargained for. As soon as he pulled up Juan slammed it in park and looked at Indigo and Taylor before asking

"Ok fucking spill why the hell you two were so open to death sabotaging a cartel convoy? And leave nothing out that's an order" and both girls lit up the pack of cigarettes Juan had passed them and having lit the smokes seeing the dull orange ember he snapped, instantly softening his tone

"Now what the hell lead up to your involvement because I care about you two" and what he heard hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I had been at school and I had gotten a call from my mom and it said I needed to come home right away" and Taylor took a breath and gulped down a slug of vodka and continued saying

"The phone call told me to leave right away and as I ran from school and started to hit my stride to get to the neighborhood I felt myself get picked up and thrown in the back of a van and driven to a darkened warehouse where I was tortured and left for dead." And Taylor slid her shirt up revealing a scar on her side and stomach as well has the aftermath of chemical burns. Seeing that Juan started to cry before saying

"I'm sorry I taught them those methods when they were Special Forces and it should have ended with a murder" and Taylor let a grim smile and said

"Well it would have had they not tried raping me and someone then burned the drug lab sending them running" and Indigo saw the half smirk of the day him and his unit burned the lab to the ground and Indigo started crying and said

"I was attacked by the cartel and was in the wrong place at the wrong time and when the tattoo parlor I worked at was shot up as the cartel was pissed at the guy for something and I was drugged and tortured in a similar fashion to my cousin and got dropped off in a field near the school that you guys found me in" and Juan slammed his fist onto the dash and yelled to Richard and Randi as well as Nadie

"We have a target and a very personal HVT and so gear up brother we have to get revenge for our family" and they all saw his eyes as hardened as granite and he grabbed his old Special Forces gear and said

"We know where he located so let's go torture and murder that son of a bitch" and with that a two vehicle convoy of a Jeep Grand Cherokee and a model 998 Humvee gun-truck, both of them bristling with enough firepower to ruin everyone's day and as they pulled over overlooking the area closest to the compound and loaded the crew from the Humvee, and the M939 which was doubling as a battering ram. Ramming the gate with the 'porcupines', which the heavily armed vehicles were dubbed by the unit, the dual .50 calibers on the 5 ton truck and the mini gun on the Humvee all blared as the other weapons including the MK47 grenade launcher all but leveled the compound.

"CEASE FIRE I SAY AGAIN CEASE FIRE!" Juan yelled before they all burst in and finished the attack with HK417s and other automatic weapons. Turning around as the victims were drug to the back and were tortured with acid on the hands and wire and electricity on the limbs all under the watchful eyes of Indigo and Taylor, both of whom wanted revenge. Putting a bullet into the men's heads as they screamed in terror the group all backed up and burned the compound. As the group all left a large crowd saw the cars the cartel had.

Mistaking them for police the civilians threw rocks at them and the group saw Indigo run up and place two pipe bombs under the cars and set them off causing the wounded to yell

"Just typical cops harassing the locals and breaking us to their will" and slowly the screams stopped and the dead were loaded into ambulances and as they drove away the group left and Juan smiled saying

"Fuck everything and send them all to hell" and simultaneously 6 ambulances exploded causing more deaths and the group said, pulling into the base

"Well it is done and Indi you know we could have just shot them all to death and had the same thing and yes I know they were all in on the attacks so lets go first rounds on Randi" getting her growling before smiling and Nadie saw the mood lighten and the others all get the best night of sleep they had in a while.


	15. Spirits of the damned

Death in the desert ch. 15: Spirits of the damned….

A/N: I do not own ECDB only my OCs. Any reviews will be nice and many tortures will be referenced. Sorry it took me so long

Sitting around the slowly dying light of the fire Juan looked at Indigo and Taylor before he took a pull on his beer and glancing at the time and seeing it was 3:30 in the morning he muttered

"Well we should be asleep but this is much more fun and if the feeling I have is right you two nut jobs will be happy". As the two faked being offended a series of shots went off in the desert outside the wall, getting them happily grinning as they thought it was a group of kids they could bring into the unit. Hearing it Rita, who had decided to join her friends said gleefully

"Well if it's what I think it is either new friends or I can practice a soup I have been wanting to make" and Juan saw the oil drum and just patted her head before grabbing his rifle. Quickly running to the wall he sang

"Into the morning I matched ounce for ounce until Stanton cree fell over and a winner was announced." As Rita heard that she sang

"Now he rests in his pine box and I still roam the streets but I never will forget the night when death had chosen me" and Juan just walked out with his rifle and his black jeans on before he asked, his voice dripping with annoyance

"Okay who the fuck was shooting at us and why the fuck did you because you know that is a bad idea." Quickly looking at the group, all cowering in front of him, Juan kept moving the guns over them before yelling

"All right everyone on your feet now" and he looked at them all as they stood up and he instantly softened his tone and remarked

"The shooting at our walls made me think you all were trying to kill us and all I wanted to know is why you did that". As the group all looked at Juan and his friends everyone was stunned as a young man ran toward Rita yelling

"I am going to kill you stupid bitch!" and Juan reacted, smashing the butt of his rifle into the man's head knocking him down. Madder than hell that someone had the guts to attack one of his own he grabbed him onto his feet pointing his rifle into his back marching him off barking

"Walk now you stupid bitch and do not think of running because if you do I will shoot you dead because fuck you" then the young man walked off with both of his other friends, all of whom had their hands skyward. Seeing them all looking around Juan let his 417 firing one round causing them to stand in a straight line, he grimly smiled and remarked

"Now fuck you all and if one of you fucks tries to run I WILL PERSONALLY PUT A BULLET IN YOUR THROAT" and they all stood in a straight line walking with heads down and hands up. Quickly knocking them down with butt strokes Juan smiled and grabbed an ax as it dawned on him who they were. Smiling grimly Juan remarked, his Spanish dripping with venom

"Bueno todos ustedes estropeados y ahora todos tienen que morir, asi que haga su paz con dios" before putting the handgun to the back of the closest and putting a bullet through his heart. As two of the others took off running Juan gave a nod and watched as they both fell dead in a hail of bullets. As everyone's guns were slowly lowered Jason and Richard remarked casually, unaffected by what they had just done

"Well if they hadn't run Rita could have had more fun but pussies had to run". As the Cartel team was marched to the out buildings Juan heard Nadie yell

"Hey boy Elis and I are going to get some food and help Frieda in any way we can" and Juan hollered out

"Give her my regards and tell her I wish I could say hi but I have work to do" as he heated up a pair of heated pliers and a pair of hot bolt cutters. Smiling as the cartel members all looked terrified Rita said, almost laughing at what she was saying

"Why don't you pick up some food because even though we will make stew, it is not for us to eat" causing Elis, the poor naïve girl to ask

"Why are they making soup if we cannot eat it?" before Nadie rolled her eyes, replying, wanting to keep her girlfriend pure for a little while longer

"I will tell you someday kiddo now let's go visit Frieda and get some chocolates" as in the past few months Frieda had adopted Nadie and Elis as her surrogate daughters when Maria wasn't around, because as irony would have it she followed in her mother's footsteps and became a bounty hunter. Smiling holding up the pruning shears Juan remarked to the captives

"To ensure you assholes can't run I will practice my gardening on your feet" before he had Jason and David hold the captives feet as he set the cutters on the heel cord and snipped. As the screams filled the air Juan kept going until all had been hobbled and he let his sadistic side show with a comment of

"Well my pruning was okay and I could really use a hand Richard, well from you and Dave would be nice" causing both boys to chop the hands off of the victims. Seeing the blood fall to the ground with a sickening plop David said

"So we found you with bags of drugs and explosives so were you trying to kill us and frame us for being drug smugglers?" and the response of

"Fuck you and the whores you run with puta" had Juan look at them and say

"Watch your fucking mouth now I have to deal with it" giving him a Glasgow smile. As the other cartel members saw the smile, they knew they were fucked and to prove the point Juan ordered two of the more uppity to be water boarded with gasoline. Finally snapping one of men spilled his guts on the plan to kill them and frame them. Looking at the other captives, one of whom had the German chair and another had the tucker telephone attached, Juan replied

"Good now we will put you out of your misery" and the ones that Jason were playing with, strapped to the tiger bench, had their knees shattered on the bench and their legs turned so they were booting themselves in the gut, and Juan ordered their throats cut with all the calmness of ordering lunch from a takeout restaurant thus ensuring the underdressed were promptly given a new Columbian necktie to wear in the afterlife. As for the others they were impaled and burned that way or necklaced. Their leader however had the worst time being flayed alive then necklaced killing him slowly after seeing his right hand man get flayed alive before being impaled then deciding that death took too long his was crucified then burned alive. Watching that another group of cartel surrender after hearing the screams Jason remarked

"More food and mouths to feed but hey the psych tactics worked" before Rita and the group tied them to posts and shot of digits or used farm tools to torture until Jason remark

"I'm hungry so I will start on el guiso" dragging a dying man to a fifty-five gallon drum of gasoline and he calmly, almost as if talking on a cooking show said

"Now we add a flavoring and heating element" dropping in a thermite grenade. As the others were beaten to death or beheaded by ax and chainsaw, the screams of the burning filled the air along with the sweet sickening smell of human flesh. Sitting around sipping on cold beers as the water washed away the blood and the fires slowly died down crackling Elis and Nadie returned and seeing the affects asked

"So did you all have a party and forget to invite us?" sending the group into silence before Juan explained the attack and the dealers attempts to have them eliminated. Taking it all in Nadie replied calmly

"We got a similar warning at Frieda's and had a shootout with a Bolivian drug gang so we had best stay on guard" getting them all nodding before Juan said

"May god forgive us the war we have been caught up in for we will show no mercy".


End file.
